I dearly hate you
by rynhel
Summary: this my first attempt in Gruvia series. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I realized that I don't have a Gruvia story so. Here it is!**

Summary:

Who have thought Aria of Element 4 would resurrect the Phantom Lord? And seek revenge, He gained a new magic that can reverse someone feelings, he planed to use it to Natsu, Gajeel and of course to Juvia.

But Fairy Tail busted him for resurrecting the Plantom lord, because of the two crazy Dragon slayer.(Ehem) Oh I mean two strong dragon slayers. Also the other's came and rescued them. And they win! Or did they?

* * *

"Good thing we easily busted them right?" Gray smiled at the water mage.

But Juvia glared at Gray.

'Why?' Gray is the only one saw and feel something is different to Juvia.

"Juvia are you okay?" Gray asked as the two of them walked in the way to Fairy Tail Guild.

But Juvia didn't answered. Gray tried to reached Juvia she just glared at him and said"Don't ever touch Juvia."

"Huh? Juvia what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Juvia hates you" Juvia said cold heartedly. and gave Gray a very fierce look

Juvia just walked ahead and leaving Gray there. He was motionless there. Shocked!

'What the hell?' he snapped back and followed Juvia.

"Juvia wait!" Gray called out but Juvia kept walking.

Actually they don't have an idea that Juvia is under a spell, for Natsu and Gajeel are not affected too. But Juvia isn't a dragon slayer, so she is affected but it slowly taking it's effect.

"Kanashiii" Aria said, in his cell.(Sadness)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the sole perso who owns Fairy Tail.**

**Okay that's for Chapter one tell me how is it? If you don't like it I wont continue then. This is only a mini series, a 5 page in my note book, also I wont update Natsu's mate until I got hmmm 35 or more reviews. BTW! The Natsu's mate story is maybe a 7 chapter or more it depends if I like to add a filler. Hehehe. Thank you for your kindness.**

**Bow**

**(-_-) **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray is being suspicious to everyone, because this past few days, he have been having an unusual "accident" and he don't know but Juvia seemed a bit different too, well she still followed Gray, he can feel it. But Juvia seems a little different in a way? Ever since the Resurrection of Phantom Lord mission they had. But Gray didn't think Juvia is doing this to him. Actually Gray and Juvia are in a mutual understanding stage. Gray finally exchanged Juvia's feelings for him.

* * *

Everyday Juvia followed Gray, but not because she stalked him in the same reason she has back then, Juvia is confused for everyday she follow Gray the hatred she had for him became overflowing and engulfing her whole being. 'Kill Gray' a voice command her. So whenever she had a chance she did everything. But she did make it look like an accident so no evidence will be pointing to her.

* * *

"Hey Ice cube! What's happening to you? You're acting weird, well weirder than you're usual, I mean" Natsu greeted Gray. When Gray entered the guild, but Gray only ignored Natsu, he kept observing his surroundings.

"Huh? Are you in some kind of drugs Ice pervert?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I'm not! I'm just being alert, listen, yesterday I was walking in Magnolia near home when a pot ALMOST hit me in my head! Boy! That weight tons! And an inch away in my head! And before that I almost drowned in my house! For my whole water pipes broke!" Gray said" and the last last day-"

"Whoa, wait, relax! So what are you trying to say?"Natsu asked.

"I'm saying that there is someone trying to kill me dammit!" Gray exclaimed

"Shush , that's ridiculous! Everything is just coincidence! And beside that house of yours really need a renovation!" Natsu said.

"I don't think so, listen, Natsu do you ever feel when someone is watching you or your every move?" Gray asked.

"Well no" Natsu said he scratched his head.

"Well that's what I feel" Gray said.

"Isn't just Juvia? She always followed you around"

"Flame head Juvia and I are in almost into relationship, why would she do that to me?" Gray asked.

"I don't know maybe she finally wake up? And realized how lousy you are so to save your other victim and decide she just does a noble thing to kill you?" Natsu just said.

"Deme! Don't talk bad about Juvia." As Gray cast an ICE MAKE SWORD!

"He-he you finally fired up!" Natsu said as he dodged Gray's attack!

'Juvia will never do that!' Gray thought. As the two Mage engaged into a fight that turned into a guild brawled.

* * *

'Juvia finally found you!' Juvia thought as she found Gray alone at the near a river, Graiy just took a solo mission so this is the perfect timing to do her plan!

'Juvia will surely kill you now!' Juvia thought. She is forming a sinister smile as she hides herself in the water.

Juvia cast her power to Gray! Bull's eyed! He was there unmoving!

'Now finish Gray!' Juvia thought.

So she gets out of the water and approached the unmoving body of Gray. And Juvia made sure she killed Gray.

"Finally" Juvia smirked evilly,

"So it's really you" a hurt Gray's voice said.

"Hah? It's couldn't be! Juvia just killed Gray! "

"Did you ever think you could kill me?" Gray said as he comes out of his hiding place, he looked hurt (poor Gray )"Juvia why are you doing this?" Gray asked, in his still hurt tone(awww. I'm evil)

"Because Juvia hates you so much!" Juvia said as she cast a "Water lock!" to Gray.

But Gray just easily use his ice make and freeze her attack! "Juvia! Why? What did I do for you to hate me?" asked Gray as he came near Juvia.

Juvia didn't say a word but instead cast another powerful spell. The one she used to Gray when she was in Phantom lord a hot water that make Gray's Ice make useless. And it is hotter than the last time!

"Don't get near Juvia!" Juvia said as she gave all her power to the attacked.

But then Gray is more powerful he manage to escaped her attacked and captured her!

Juvia tried to escape by transforming herself into water.

But Gray freeze her!

"Let go of Juvia!" Juvia angrily command Gray!

"Juvia don't you remember? Before you were kidnap we have an understanding" Gray said as he looked straight to Juvia's eyes.

Juvia looked back at him too, she looked pleadingly to Gray and said

"Gray-sama, Juvia is getting cold. It's hurting Juvia"

So Gray unfreezes her, but then! Juvia kicked his "You-know-where"

Gray fall down in the cold ground.

"Hah! Idiot! Juvia will make sure to kill you next time!" as she disappeared in the water.

'SH-T" Gray thought as he lay in the cold ground of the forest.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all. Hiro Mashima, did you know how much I curse as I read how Sting beat Gajeel and Natsu? Umayos ka. But it's great and the anime, I'm totally confused. Michelle is mimicry or something so she's not Lucy's doll, why would they need Lucy? To unleashed a path to heaven? Or to the spirit world? Ahhh better watched it na lang no? and Cobra! He was so desperate to find Ceruberos! Aww give him a clue please.**

**Chapter two is done! Aww, I feel sorry for Gray. Hey good thing Aria's spell didn't affect Natsu, for this is going to be a YAOI! WAAAAAH don't get me wrong I got nothing against 3rd s%x it just that I'm a Gruvia shipper, and not to mention a nalu too! So you understand me right? Right?**

**Cecilia thanks and I decided to post this early, and to Lexicon thanks! Yeah, but not as hard as Elfman and Evergreen. I'm totally out of Idea for the two. Haaay…**

**Thank you!**

**Ja'ne!**

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! Juvia is the one who is trying to kill you?" Erza asked.

"That's impossible! Why would she do that? She loves so much" Lucy said.

Gray shrugged his head, "I couldn't think of something to make her like that too." Gray then sighed.

"Maybe, it's something to do with what happened to her in the last mission! " Lucy said.

"What mission? The one WE unofficially did?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, the Stop the Resurrection of Phantom Lord mission" Lucy said.

"Do you think that wind guy have something to do with this?" Gray asked as he used his serious tone. He has a very serious look too, like he was planning something bad in his head.

"What if he did, what will you going to do?" Erza asked.

"I'll make him change MY Juvia back" Gray said.

Lucy and Erza can't hide the smile in their faces; they couldn't think Gray is capable of this.

Then Gray stood from his chair, but his already naked...

"Gray you're clothes," Erza said.

"Whaa!" Gray said as he fined his clothes.

"That ruined his moment there" Lucy remarked.

"Yeah" Erza said.

* * *

Gray secretly went to the cell where Aria is, Gray make sure he'll know what caused Juvia to hate him.

"Kanashii" Aria said. (Sadness)

"Hey" Gray said, the cell is dark and cramped, Gray was leaning in the wall. He freezes everything that comes in his way.

"Huh?" Aria said.

"I'll get to the point! What did you do to Juvia?" Gray asked.

"What if I won't tell?" Aria said.

The place starts to imitate cold air, yet Aria surprised that he can't control it.

Gray is very angry look.

"I repeat, what did you do to Juvia?" Gray asked.

When Aria didn't answer Gray starts to move forward. Aria then realized he can't move! It's because Gray have already freeze him!

"If you won't tell me I'll freeze you to death!" Gray said.

Aria then realized that his head is the only part where is not frozen.

"I put a spell to her!" Aria said.

"What kind of spell?" Gray asked.

Aria realized that his head start to freeze too.

"A reversed feeling spell,"

"Undo it then!" Gray commanded

"I can't!"

The freeze starts to his ear,

"Because only true love kiss can undo it!" Aria shouted.

But then...

"Hey! What's happening there?" a guard said.

Gray left immediately, he left Aria unfreeze.

* * *

**(Bagyo ka ba? Kasi the moment you left my area of responsibility you left my heart in state of Calamity) booom! Sabog!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is...**

**This is my second to the last of this series. Thanks for reading.**

**Review**?


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: **

**Happy: Gray finally discovered what happened to Juvia. But can he do it? Now that he can't even get near her?! And why am I here you asked? Because the writer is so lazy including me to her works...**

***mumble*mumble***

**Me: *sweat dropped* Gomen ne Happy... (^_^);; **

**Happy:(TT_TT)**

**Me: aww... I'm really sorry Happy...**

**Happy: Hmp. *as he flies away***

**Me: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does! *get out of my chair and followed Happy*Happy wait up! I'll include you okay! Just don't cry!**

* * *

Gray couldn't think of any ways how to undo Aria's spell! Especially when he can't get even near Juvia! And she's really been so eager to do her plan! Even with his with his teammate or at the guild she's still pursuing! Although Erza and Lucy knew Juvia's plans they just fined it cute how Juvia is trying to get his attention.

"How could you two? I thought we are nakama?" Gray asked his teammates.

"Oh come on Gray, you know Juvia can't do any harm..." Lucy said.

They are at the guild that day. Erza nodded as she is busy eating her cake.

"NHO HARM!? Lhook at mhe! I have frheakhing cholds! Bhechause of her!" Natsu said. He was the one who'd been victimized of Juvia's trap! "Ahnd yhou're shaying that she's nho –hahahachoooo!" Natsu sneezed.

"We meant to Gray, Natsu..." Lucy said as she handed Natsu a tissue.

"AYE" Happy said.

"What ehver they shouldn't lhet other chaught hon ther- Haaaa Choooo!" Natsu sneezed and blew fire in the table where Erza's cake is...

"Huho..." Natsu said.

"You're dead Natsu" Happy said.

Erza stayed motionless all thought her head is bowed down and body shaking...

Erza then look straight to Natsu with a fierce look...

She greets her teeth...

"G-g-g-ghomhen n-n-nhashai Ehrzha!" Natsu utterly said.

She slowly stands up. In a snap Natsu ran out of the guild, Erza chasing him Happy and Lucy are running after them.

"Hayy..." Gray sighed.

* * *

Days past Gray is wondering looks like Juvia is avoiding him. But the thought of her hating him hurt Gray the most.

Gray just came from a very tiring mission with his team. He was really tired and really lack of energy. He entered his small house that he bought many years ago, he let it renovated for the pipe issue last time. And it's good as new now. Gray looked around before entering his house just making sure.

'Coast is clear' Gray said. 'No traps? No death threat,' then Gray sighed of relief...

As he went inside a Juvia is hiding from the darkness...

I'f Juvia can't kill Gray. Juvia will make him sick...' Juvia thought.

As Gray finished washing himself, and lay in his water bed he noticed that the water bed he has is seems so WET?

"Juvia" Gray whispered.

As if a cue Juvia's figure illuminates from the darkness near the window.

"You're planning to kill me now? Please come back tomorrow for I'm already... tired" Gray said, not even moving from his wet bed.

"Juvia is not here to kill Gray for Juvia sure Gray told to everyone her motives." Juvia said.

Gray sighed and freezes his bed...

He then pretended to sleep...

'Is Gray sleeping?'Juvia tiptoe and neared Gray...

* * *

Juvia is coughed off guard as Gray suddenly pinned her in his bed!

She's very shocked in just happened in a snapped!

Then Gray smirked and captured Juvia's lips!

Juvia gasped making Gray to insert his tongue inside her mouth!

"Hmmp!" Juvia tried to push him and fought Gray but then Gray went above her and pinned her more in the cold bed.

And his already in his boxers!

Juvia's eyes bulged out! Her heart beats fast as her face got red and she's hyperventilating

"Juvia" Gray said as Juvia looked into his eyes...

Then she passed out...

Gray laughed! As Juvia fainted! He was really tired and teasing Juvia is really worth it... And she finally he kissed her.

Then Gray had a bright idea...

*THING*

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone I decided that I'll expand this maybe one page... hehe...**

**Thank you everyone who read and followed this series... and thank you for the ones who favs this series...**

**(*._.*)**

**Happy: You only put me three times there.**

**Me: At least I included you...**

**Happy: Akuma...(you devil)**

**Me: *ignored Happy* so review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia felt a little cold so she snuggled the pillow beside her. 'Why does Juvia's pillow felt weird?' Juvia thought. Juvia opened one eye just to be shocked! Juvia is greeted by a naked broad shoulder of a shirtless guy! She repulsively pushed the guy just to be greeted by Gray's face! Juvia blushed and gasped; she looked around 'this is not Juvia's room in Fairy hills! Does this mean?!' Juvia thought.

* * *

Gray is awake all the time he is just looking at Juvia's sleeping figure. When he felt she is about to wake up he hugged her and pretend to be asleep. Gray felt her pushed him and heard her gasped! He suppress the smile that is about to form in his lips. 'Oh well I may start my act now'

Juvia looked at the moving figure of Gray beside her.

"Oh" Gray pretends a yawned. "Good morning Juvia, last night was the best" Gray said.

"N-N-nani?"Juvia asked (what?)

Juvia is blushing! Furiously! "W-what does Gray-sama means?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, now it's Gray-sama again but last night you called me Gray only!" Gray teased Juvia.

Juvia's mouth just gaped as she look like she's about to say something but she can't get thing's right! and Juvia is blushing!

"And don't tell me you've forgotten that you're trying to kill me and almost succeed except that Natsu is the one who is victimized by it?"

Juvia is confused'What is Gray-sama saying? Juvia is trying to kill Gray-sama?' "Juvia will never do that!" Juvia raised her voice.

'So she's back to her normal self now' Gray thought as Juvia covered her mouth then she blushed.

"Juvia is sorry for raising her voice, "then Juvia said "Ahm. Ano…Gray-samaJuvia wants to ask something"

"Huh? What is it?" Gray asked.

"But Juvia is so embarrassed to ask it…" Juvia whispered as steams are showing from her head, and she looked like a very ripe tomato!

* * *

_Gray looked at Juvia with his adoring eyes… those eyes shown combined love and lust. You can't blame him he is a healthy young man. And being with the girl in the bed is not helping too._

"_Did something… did something happened to Gray-sama and Juvia ?"Juvia asked as she looked so shy and embarrassed._

"_No nothing…"Gray paused "Yet" as he went above Juvia._

"_Kyaaa" Juvia shouted._

* * *

And then Juvia fainted again from her imagination…

"Juvia?"Gray who is beside Juvia asked. Gray smirked "Sleep tight my love" Gray pecked in Juvia's lips.

Then he gets up and went to the couch outside to sleep.

* * *

The next day hand in hand Gray and Juvia went to the guild. Every eye catches the sweetness of the two mages. And they don't have to guess that they are already into relationship.

"So does that means they are together now?" dense Natsu asked as he scratched his head.

They just ignored the dense dragon slayer and just eyed the new couple of the guild.

They are blushing and yet looked very happy together.

The end…

* * *

**That's all… thank you to the one who reviews here! Sarapyon, JuviaIce and Cecilia glass. **

**About a new series I'm not sure, for I don't want to rush because I still have some unfinished series here. And I'm out of idea of them… huhuhuhu….**

**Anyways I do not own Fairy Tail at all Hiro Mashima is the author/ creator/mangaka of Fairy tail. hey the manga is out! Natsu is d'best! yey!**


End file.
